save me
by sexy evil nat
Summary: this story is after true love it continues on the stars finding their kidnapped friend natasha and they find out that wesker is in love with her and can carlos and natasha be together? read and find out chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

SAVE ME

(Chapter 1 - What have you done?)

Deep underground, there is a lab thats holds viruses and two people, one at a computer and one strapped to a table. Albert Wesker was busy checking some reports on the computer, checking on how his new virus has been succeeding, Uroboros. Wesker was very busy indeed, he never likes people interrupting him on his work, espaciley one woman that has never left him alone, Excella Gionne. a woman that has a crush on Wesker ever since she meet him.

Wesker was about to get up when he heard the door open. He didn't have to turn to see who it is, he knew who is was, it was Excella. "May I help you, Excella?" Excella just smiled and walked over to him. "How is our work doing, Albert?" Wesker clenches his hand. He hates it when Excella uses the word 'our' in her every sentence. "It's going well. Thank you for asking." Wesker then got up and walked over to table that holds a young woman, who happens to be Natasha. Excella follows him and then she stares at Natasha with a death glare. "How is our test subject?" she asked while still giving Natasha a death glare, but Natasha couldn't see it, she was unconscious, she has been like that since Wesker kidnapped her 2 weeks ago. "She is doing fine. Uroboros, has done its thing with Natasha. She will become strong and she will kill every STARS member." "But what about her? She is a STARS member. what are you going to do with her when she kills the STARS?" Wesker turns to face her and says. "I attemt to keep her with me. She is also something that I need in my life. I am very fond of her." then Wesker stroked Natasha's cheek and then smiled when he saw Natasha move. "She is awaken." Excella looked at Natasha. more mad then ever. She was going to lose the man she has fallen in love with. A younger woman has caught his heart.

Natasha opened her eyes and slowly moved her head from side to side wondering where she is and what has happened to her. She then remembers, being at the Spencer Mansion and also fighting Wesker and also being knocked out by him. "Wesker." she said while trying to move, but she couldn't, she was tied to a table. "Yes, dear heart." (I know in other stoires, Wesker calls Claire that name, but i wanted just for this story, for Wesker to call me dear heart) came the voice of a man that she hates and will kill. She turns to the direction where the voice was coming from and she saw Wesker smiling at her. She gave him a death glare and then said. "You bastard! I'm so gonna kill you." Wesker then chuckled. "Now, dear heart. It's not me who you are going to kill, it's your friends." Natasha's eyes widen in shock, she was kidnapped to be used to kill her friends and also the man she loves. "I will never kill them, Wesker. You will have to make me kill them. Whatever you do to me, Wesker. I will always fight back to stop from killing my friends." Wesker smirked and then turned to face Excella. Natasha looked at the woman that she has just notice and she raised an eyebrow. The woman she saw was wearing a dress that shows off some of her breasts. Natasha could tell that this woman loves attention and also one big slut, slapper, posutute, you name it. 'Looks like Wesker has a slut for a partner. She better stay away from me. I hate sluts like her.' Natasha said to herself and then watched as Wesker turned back to her and walk to her with something in his hand. Natasha stared at the object and wondered what he's gonna do with it. "What is that? and what are you going to do with it?" Natasha asked while watching Wesker come closer and also watching Excella walk to the otherside of the table. 'This can't be good.' she said to herself, before she was grabbed by the shoulders and then she watched as whatever the thing was come near her chest. Natasha then shruggled at the grip on her shoulders from the slut. "Get your hands off me, you slut!" she screamed and then the grip on her shoulders got tighten and also she felt something warm and wet on her shoulders. it was blood. The slut made her shoulders bleed by digging her nails into her. "I said goet your hands off me, now!" she screamed and then she managed to get the straps off and then she grabbed Excella by the wrists and pulled her forward. Excella let out a scream before she hit the floor. "Argh!" then Natasha kicked the thing in Wesker's hand away and then punched him in the face and then she made a run for it, but she wouldn't get far. Wesker smirked and also amused at Natasha's little escape from getting his little toy on, he then shouted out to her. "You can run, dear heart, but you can't hide!" then he went after her.

Natasha ran as fast as her legs could run, she wasn't scared of Wesker, just freaked out of that thing that he had in his hand. Natahsa checked every door she saw, but they were locked. "Come on." she said and then tried another door whiched opened up and she quickly went in and closed the door, she looked around to see if she can find anything to lock it with. she spots a metal pole, she ran to it and quickly put it throw the handle and she went to the wall and kneeled down and kept her mouth shut until it was safe to move.

Wesker moved around the place until he could find Natasha. he knew that she couldn't have escape, there was nowhere ou but the lift, that needs a code to get out. "Dear heart, i know you are here somewhere, there is nowhere you can escape me." then he came to the down that he left unlocked before, he knew that she would have tried every door, so he put his hand on the nod and turned it then push the door, but the door woundn't open. "Hmmm, deat heart. You are really smart you make sure that no one can open the door, but I have some bad news for you." he then kicked the door open.

Natasha dodged out of the way when the door was kicked open. She managed to make it out of the way before it could hit her. She then looked at Wesker who stood right in front of her, with a smirk on his face. "You have gotten really strong and fast, dear heart." "What have you done to me?" she asked while backing away from him. Wesker grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. "I gave you a little gift that will help you kill your friends." "I said before Wesker, i will never kill them." then she slapped him and then kneed him in the nuts, then she ran for it. She ran to the door, but felt something hard hit her face, she fell backwards on the ground and then saw Excella with a smirk on her face and also with a bat in her hand. 'She just hit me with that bat. Oh she is gonna get it.' Natasha said to herself, then she got up and then got ready to kick some slut's ass. "Your gonna wish you never did that you slut." "Oh I did wish that I did. And I enjoyed it." Excella replied with a smirk on her face. "Then you are gonna wish that you face doesn't get scarred." then Natahsa attacked Excella with her fists and feet. Excella didn't know how to fight, so she had some trouble, well lots of trouble of protecting herself. Natasha then grabbed Excella by the hair and then she did a back flip kick and kicked Excella hard o the door. Natasha was about to punch Excella when someone grabbed her hand to stop her. Natasha knew it was Wesker, so she did the splits and then pulled Wesker down with her and then punched him in the nose and then didi a flip backwards and ran for it again.

Wesker got up and rubbed his nose then smiled. "She has gotten strong with Uroboros." "Yeah and she also has become a bitch." came Excella's reply. Wesker turns to her and said. "She is not a bitch, Miss. Gionne. She is the woman that I want to have as my partner." Excella then was gobsmacked, Wesker wants a new partner, so what did this make her? "If you excuse me, I have someone to catch and control." then wesker was off to find Natasha.

Natasha ran to the eleavator and tried to get it to unlock. "Come on." she was about to try again, until someone grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "Argh!" she screamed and then she hit the wall and she was looking at Wesker in the eyes. "Trying to escape, dear heart?" "Better then saying here with you." Wesker smirked and then leaned in more to Natasha and then he grabbed her chin and then he brought her face to his and kissed her on the lips. Natasha' eyes were wide with shock and she tried to push him off, but he was too strong for her. Then all of a sudden a sight pain came to Natasha's chest, she pulled away from Wesker's lips and looked down at her chest and saw that thing that he had before, she looked back up to him. Wesker smirked at her and said. "This is a device that I can control you and tell you what to do. Now I want you to call me master." he said and then Natasha's eyes went red and then she nodded. "Yes, master." Wesker smirked and then did a move with his head to signal her to follow, which she did and they both went back to the lab, for Natasha's missions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In Africa, the STARS were walking and searching for clues for their missing friend, Natasha. Everyone has been upset and worried about her for so long. Carlos was upset that the woman of his dreams was taking from him, but with help from his friends, they can rescue her and stop Wesker once and for all. The girls were all freaking out because of the way that the male villagers were staring at them. "Why are these villagers keep staring at us?" Rebecca asked. "Not sure, but they are freaking me out with the looks." Jill replied. "I'm gonna kick their asses if they don't stop staring at us." said Sherry. "Sherry, you don't have to use bad language like that, babe." said Steve. "I don't give a damn, they are freaking me out." Sherry replied. She then walked forward and started to look around at the villagers that were busy beaten up a sack. "What the f…" she didn't have time to finish her sentence because a hand that belonged to her fiancé Steve covered her mouth. "Don't even try to finish that sentence, babe." He said then let her go. Rebecca came up and stared at the villagers. "What the f…"she didn't have time either, because Billy her boyfriend stopped her from saying her sentence. "That goes for you too, doll face." said Billy. Rebecca nodded and then followed the others towards a butcher shop.

They soon then heard a woman's voice from behind them. "Welcome to Africa." They turned around and saw an African woman who smiled at them. "My name's Sheva Alomar." She said and nodded at them all. They all then introduced themselves to her. "I'm here to give you all a hand. HQ send me to help you on finding your kidnapped friend. I'll do as best as can to help you." She said. They all nodded and smiled at her. "Thanks, Sheva." Said Claire as she turned around and continued on towards the butcher shop.

They arrived at the butcher shop only to find a man that was staring at them with a strange look on his face. "I'm guessing that you are the STARS?" he asked as he stared at the girls. They all nodded. "This way." He said and made them to follow him. "I know that you have a mission to rescue your friend, but why cause trouble in Africa?" he asked. Chris looked at him. "Trouble? We're not causing any trouble. We just came to find our friend and then leave." He said not looking very happy about what their contact said. "Fine, whatever you say." He said and then handed Jill a sheet of paper and then left the shop. Jill stared at him. "What an asshole." She said and turned to the others who all nodded. "I agree." Said Claire as she walked towards the case where their weapons are. "Hey, come on, the quicker we get geared up, the quicker we can find and rescue Natasha from Wesker." She said. Everyone nodded and then geared up as quickly as they can.

After they all got geared up, they made their way through the exit of the butcher shop and headed towards another building. A scream then suddenly was heard. Everyone turned to each other and nodded, knowing that someone needed their help. The guys, as in Chris, Carlos, Billy, Steve and Leon ran over to the door. (Ark, Bruce, Elza and Fongling didn't join them on this mission) Chris nodded at Leon. Leon nodded back and then he twist kick the door in. Billy, Carlos, Steve and Chris ran in with their guns raised. What they saw made them lower their guns. Two villagers held down another villager and had something in their hands that was moving. "Yuck. What the hell is that in his hand?" Steve asked as he turned away from the thing. "I don't know, but we have to stop them from doing what they are going to do to that man." Said Billy as he aimed his gun back at the villagers. "Freeze!" leon ordered. The villagers ignored him and continued to do what they are going to do. "He said freeze!" Chris said as he moved a little closer, but stopped when the two villagers finally managed to get whatever they had in their hands inside the man's mouth. The girls got inside and their eyes went wide on seeing what two villagers are dong to another villager. "What are they doing?" Rebecca asked as she looked away. "Don't know, but if Natasha was here she would be kicking these villagers' asses to stop them from what they are doing right now." Said Sherry as she turned away after hearing some noises that she didn't like the sound of. "I agree." Said Jill. The two villagers turned to them and made some kind of roar and then they ran out of the building. Sheva walked over to the man and touched his shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked him, but only to be pushed away. "Ah." Sheva fell to the floor. Clare helped her up. "You ok, Sheva?" she asked. Sheva nodded and they all paid attention to what's happening to the man. He started to cough and shake as whatever those villagers had was making the man act like this. "What was that they put in his mouth?" Steve asked as he aimed his gun at the man. "Don't know, but they look like some kind of parasite of organ the way it moved." Said Chris. Leon's eyes then went wide. "Las Plagas! That's what it was that those villagers put inside that guy's mouth!" he said as he aimed his gun at the villager who stood up and turned to them. "Great." The villager then ran at them. "Fire!" Leon ordered and they all fired at the villager. The villager fell down dead. "What the fuck?" Carlos asked as he kneeled down and looked over the villagers' body. "He got infected with the Las Plagas by two villagers? That's just so..." "Terrorism. I know." Said Leon who didn't look too happy about this. "Come on, let's get going." They all nodded and made their way out of the building.

Author: sorry that i took ages to upload the second chapter of save me, hope u like the secomd chapter plz leave reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They all soon arrived at another little building, the guys went in first then the girls followed them. "Hey, do you guys hear that?" Chris asked as he walked over to the window and saw lots of villagers in the square and with one of the villagers talking and their language while using a microphone. "What the hell is going on out there?" Chris asked as he continued to watch. The others walked up to the window and watched too. Sherry gasped out. "What's wrong, Sherry?" Steve asked her. Sherry pointed. "It's our contact." She said. Everyone gasped out and stared out the window. "You don't know what you're talking about! You bastards can all go to hell!" their contact screamed out. "We have to help him." Sheva said and was about to run towards the door, but Carlos' hand stopped her. "It's too late to save him." He said and turned back only to see a huge man with an axe in his hand. "Holy shit." They all watched as the axe was lifted into the air. "Oh god!" Rebecca gasped out and turned away from the window, everyone else followed her lead not wanting to watch their contact being executed in front of them. Chris turned back around and sighed. "Shit." He said and then his eyes went wide on seeing that they have been seen. "They've spotted us!" he warned them and aimed his gun at them. The others followed Chris' lead. The villagers all ran towards them with their weapons ready to kill them. "Shit." They all cursed and backed away from the window.

The STARS then all fired at the villagers that came at them. "The window and door! We need to block them!" Claire said as she ran over to the door and started to push a book shelve in the way of the door to block the villagers from coming inside. "Good idea." Jill said and ran over to the window and pushed another book shelve in the way of the window. "Good work, Clare, Jill." Said Chris as he ran over to a little window above them and he spotted the villager with the microphone ordering the villagers to attack. "We have to take down that villager." He said and aimed his gun. Billy ran up to him and joined in. "Ready, Billy?" Billy nodded and then they both fired killing the villager. "Got him." They said and high fived each other. "Shit!" they heard Claire yell out when the book shelve from the window fell down. The villagers had managed to get inside now. "Fuck!" they all cursed and then fired at them. Sherry's eyes went wide on when she saw the executioner walking towards them with his axe. "Guys we have a big problem here." She said and backed away. "What?" they all asked and then they all cursed out when they saw the executioner heading their way. "Fuck!" Leon screamed when the wall next to him was now opened up from the executioner's axe. "Leon!" Claire screamed and ran towards Leon. the executioner raised the axe above Leon and was about to kill him, but gunshots stopped him from killing Leon. "Get the fuck away from my dad!" Sherry yelled as she fired at the executioner, the others joined in. Claire managed to get to Leon and helped him up and pulled him away. "Thanks, Claire, Sherry." He said and hugged them both, they returned the hug and then ran out the way as the executioner swung the axe around, trying to hit them, but the executioner only ended up killing the villagers instead. "Move!" Sheva said and ran out of the little house, the others followed her, but they fired at any villagers that came at them.

Villagers came out from everywhere, wanting to get rid of them. They were all cornered. The executioner made its way towards them with his axe. "This is so not good." Chris hissed out as he fired at a villager that tried to grab him. "Here he comes!" Carlos yelled out as the axe was lifted above them. "Now!" Steve yelled and everyone dodged out the way and as quickly as they could, they turned and fired at the executioner not missing their shots. The executioner roared in pain and fell onto its knees. Billy and Chris ran at it with their knives and then they slit the executioner's throat, killing it very quickly. "That was easy." Everyone nodded, but then they got back to stopping the villagers from killing them. A villager ran at Carlos ready to kill him with a axe, but a gunshot fired at the villager. Carlos raised an eyebrow and turned to the guys who were busy fighting the villagers. "Did you guys shoot this asshole?" he asked as he dodged out the way of a strike from another villager that had a knife. They all shooked their head. "Strange." He mumbled and then turned around, only to see a masked figure standing on top of the gate with an assault rifle. "Who the hell is that?" everyone turned to see who it was he was talking about. "Who's that?" Sherry asked as she walked over to Carlos. The masked figure then aimed the assault rifle and then fired at the villagers. Everyone ducked as the bullets flew past them.

As the last villager fell to the ground dead, the masked figure just stood there staring at them. "Hey, who are you?" Rebecca asked out. The masked figure waved and then flipped backwards from their site. "Hey, wait!" Chris called, but the masked figure was gone. "Ok, whoever that person was under that mask, he or she saved us all." Jill said as she was helped up by Chris. Everyone nodded. "Come on, the quicker we find Natasha and rescue her the quicker we can get home." Everyone nodded and moved on.

**(sorry that i took so long to do me third chapter, been busy, i no this chapter isn't that good or long, but i can't think of something yet, but i'll try to put the next chapter up as soon as possible. Reviews plz)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They arrived at a location after Carlos got attacked by that blonde woman. "You ok, Carlos. You look freaked out still." Said Billy as he walked with him. Carlso nodded. "Well, wouldn't you be freaked out of almost getting killed by a crazed blonde woman?" he asked as they reached the door to enter a building. "True, i would be freaked." Billy said as he waited for everyone else to enter. "Man, this place needs a cleaning." Said Leon as he held his gun up just in case an enemy comes at them. "P U, it stinks too." Said Claire as she held her nose. "Yuck, i agree." Said Jill as they entered the building with Rebecca, Sherry, Steve, chris and Sheva following. As soon as they arrived in the building a scream of terror came from above them all. "AAAAAHHHH!" all aiming their guns up. "What the hell was that?" steve asked as he moved forward with everyone following. "It could have been a survivor." Rebecca said as they went through a door, but the girls are wishing that they didn't go through at all. "Ahh!" the girls screamed when rats suddenly appeared. "Rats! God, i hate rats!" Claire yelled out as she hid behind Leon. "It's ok, just leave them alone and they won't hurt you." Said Leon as he took Claire's hand and helped her across the room to avoid the rats. "Sorry, Leon, but there's no way that i'm walking through a bunch of rats." Said Sherry as she jumped onto Steve's back. "Hey! Sherry!" steve said as he grabbed her legs so he can get a grip of her better. "Sorry, but i do hate rats. They're disgusting." She said. Steve sighed and followed Leon. The others followed too, but not before getting jumped on b the girls. Carlos sighed as sheva jumped on his back.

The guys sighed as they finally managed to get the girls away from the rats. The girls got off the guys' backs and thanked them and started to walked forward, but they stopped and raise their guns as a man came from around the corner, but the man suddenly fell to the ground. Rebecca ran up to him and kneeled down and checked his pulse, there was no pulse. "He's dead." She informed the others. Carlos came up to her and kneeled down. "He's dressed like Alpha team. His wounds weren't made by bullets." He informed the others as he checked the dead man over. "Well, whatever killed him, we got to make sure that we kill it, before it kills us." Chris said as they continued on. "I do hope we find natasha as soon as possible. I really don't like it here." Sherry said as she started to climb up the ladder. "I know how you feel, sher, i don't like it here either." Agreed Claire as she followed sherry up the ladder. "Hey, there's another door over there." Sherry said as she pointed in the direction on where the door is. "Right, ok, let's go." Chris said as they ran towards the door. "Jill." Chris called out to jill so they can kick the door down. "Roger." Jill said as she twist kick and chris kicked the door in. They both entered the room with their guns rasied, but they lowered them down after seeing the dead bodies of soldiers.

What the hell happened in here?" chris asked out as he looked at the dead bodies. "Hey, there's a survivor." Billy said as he ran over to him. "Hey, who did this?" he asked the survivor. The survivor known as Dechant painfully looked up at Billy as everyone came over to listen. "Something attacked us… Irving… he got away… it was a setup…" he explained while moaning in pain. "A setup…!?" Claire questioned him. Dechant nodded as he handed billy a chip of data. "What is this?" he asked as he took it and handed it to chris who took it and stared at it. "its data regarding the deal… I download this from their computer… you got to get it to HQ." He said before dying. "Hey, hang in there!" leon said as he grabbed dechant's shoulders. "Shit!" he cursed. "He's gone." Everyone nodded and stood up.

Carlos sighed as he stared down at the dead solider, he really didn't want to meet whatever attacked them. A noise came from behind him. "Huh?" he turned to see someone running from the window, he ran over and peeked out and saw a man running around a corner. "Who is that?" he asked out as he turned to the others. "I saw someone, but he got away." He informed them. Chris nodded. "Then let's go after him, maybe he could lead us to natasha." He said as everyone nodded they left the room and followed the path to an elevator. "I don't like the looks of this, but we have to keep moving." Said sheva as she pressed the button to go down. "I know how you feel about not liking this, but we have to go on to find natasha and also to stop this Irving." Said chris as he held jill. Everyone nodded. The elevator came to a stop. "Come on." They got off the elevator and walked on. "Hey, there's a door here." Said jill as she walked over to it and tried to open it, but it was locked. "It's locked. We need a key." She said as she staretd to search for it. "It must be somewhere around here." Rebecca said as she started to head down another path. "Rebecca, Claire, leon and i will go down there and see what we can find and you guys stay here." Billy said as he stared at chris. Chris nodded. "Ok, be careful you guys." He said agreeing to let them split for a while. "Ok, let's go."

Watching as the others heading down the path to wherever it leads to, the others stood against the door and wall and waited for them. "I wonder what happened to natasha, i just hope that nothing bad has happened to her." Said carlos as he saighed. "We all hope that nothing bad has happened to her, carlos. But knowing wesker, he could do something horrible, which i don't want to imagine." Said jill as she rested against chris' chest. "I agree. He could." Chris said as he wrapped his arms around jill's waist. "How long have you guys been friends with this natasha?" sheva asked them. "My sister, Claire met natasha about 6 years ago and they became best friends, Claire was the one who helped natasha get a place in S.T.A.R.S." Chris explained. "We all teased her for a while, but one day when i was teasing her way too much, cause i had a crush on her, she kinda explored." Carlos said as he gave a little laugh. Jill, chris, sherry and steve laughed out remembering the day that happened. "Carlso was a little freaked out when she shouted at him." Said sherry as she giggled at the memory. "He was close to pissing his pants." Steve said as he laughed at remembering carlos' expression. Sheva smiled. "You must really love her." She said to carlos. Carlos nodded. "I do. That's why i'm not gonna stop until i have her again in my arms." He said and closed his eyes and sighed. "I do hope she's ok." He said and then lifted off the wall. "We all do." Said jill as she followed carlos.

A noise suddenly came from above them. "Do you guys hear that?" asked steve. Everyone nodded and they looked up at the ceiling and their eyes went wide on seeing what was coming from the pipes. "What the hell is that?" sheva asked as the monster fully showed itself. "I think that's what got those soldiers!" said chris as they all raised their guns at the monster and fired at it, causing the monster to roar out and strike at them. "Look out!" they all then dodged out the way to the path where the others went down before. "Fall back!" carlos said as he fired at the monster. "Right! Let's go!" they all quickly turned around and ran down the path to the others who heard the gunshots and was about to head over to them. "Get back! B.O.W. heading this way!" chris said as they entered the room. "What kind of B.O.W.?" leon asked as he turned to see the monster. His eyes went wide. "Holy fucking shit!" he yelled out as he raised his gun and fired at it. The others joined in. "What the hell is that thing?" Claire asked as she dodged out the way as the monster strikes at her. "Claire!" leon and chris yelled out as they fired at the monster. "Over here you piece of shit!" billy yelled out as he took out his magnum and fired. The monster roared at billy and went for him. "Billy!" Rebecca cried out as the monster almost grabbed him. "Get ready to pull the lever!" billy yelled out to them as the monster followed billy into the furnace. "I see. We gonna burn the bastard to ash." Said steve as he ran to the lever and grabbed the handle. "Tell me when, Billy!" he said as he waited for Billy's signal. "Now!" billy yelled as the monster got passed the door. "Roger! I'm turning it on! Watch out!" steve warned as he pulled the lever. "Billy, get out!" Carlos yelled as he got to the other side and held out his hand to billy. Bill ran to him and grabbed his hand. Carlos then pulled billy out and they both dodged out the way as the monster's arms tried to grab at them. As soon as they dodged out the way the door's fully closed and then the room filled up with fire, burning the monster. They all watched through the window as the monster roared in pain. "Thst must be it's weakness. Fire." Sherry said as she watched what happens to it. "It sounds like it's really in pain from the fire." Rebecca said. The fire in the room then stopped and they all wqtched as the monster fell to the ground and somehow dissolved into the ground. "Wow, that was some kind of B.O.W. dissolving into the ground after being burned to death." Said steve as the doors' to the furnace opened up. "Yeah, let's get going. We did find the key to the door." Said Claire as she showed the others the key. "Good work, guys. Let's go." Said chris as he started to walked back to the door to get out of the place, the others followed him.

They reached the door and Claire handed chris the key and chris unlocked the door. "So that thing was responsible for the deaths of those soldiers, we're gonna have to be careful for now on. There could be more of those B.O.W.S." said jill. Everyone nodded. "Yeah, so if there's another one like that, all we need to do to kill it is use fire." Said steve as they all walked down the path towards another elevator that was at the end of the hall. "I do hope that we don't meet another one like that. It was one hell of a freaky thing." Said sherry as she grabbed steve's hand. "Yeah, so do i." Claire agreed. "If Bruce was here, he probably be screaming like a girl and hiding behind Fongling." Said Leon as he laughed just imagining it happening. Chris chuckled. "Yeah, knowing Bruce he's a pussy when it comes to monsters in movies." He said causing everyone to laugh. "I always see Bruce as the girl in the relationship and fongling as the guy." Said carlos. "Yeah, i see that too, since fongling doesn't get scared so easily like bruce." Rebecca said as she giggled. "Ok, you guys, even i love joking on about bruce being a sissy, but we have to keep going, we need to find natasha." Said chris as he entered the elevator. The others nodded in agreement and followed chris into the elevator. "You're right. Let's go." Claire pressed the button and the elevator went up.

As the elevator's doors opened they all got out with raised guns just in case of more hostiles. "Clear." Billy informed them. "Right, let's get going." They started to head of towards a door, but carlos stopped when he noticed a car with a laptop in. "Hey, guys, i think i found a laptop for that data." He said as he opened the door and took in out. Chris walked over to him. "Even though i don't know what the data is for, but watching that man die in front of us, there's no harm in doing this little favour for him." He said as he took the laptop and turned it on. The BSAA symbol came on. "BSAA?" he questioned as he stared at it. "BSAA? Isn't that one of the companys that's fighting against bioterrorism?" jill asked as she stood next to chris. Chris nodded. "Yeah." He said as he grabbed the data chip from his pocket and put it into the laptop and pressed a button sending it to the headquarters of the BSAA. "I hope that's what they need." He said as he closed the laptop down and put it back in the car. "Let's go." With everyone nodding, they all continued on to find and rescue Natasha.

**Sorry that it has taking me so long to update on this story people, but i had some stuff to do with college and now trying to find a job, i hate having the stupid dole on my back all the time. Well, here's chapter 4, i hope you like it, please review and i see if i can get the next chapter up asap.**

**Thanks **

**Sexy evil nat**


	5. Chapter 5 and 6

Chapter 5

Everyone stood up and started to walk towards the door. "We can't let Irving get away. We need to get to the station." Carlos said as he opened the door and let the others go first and he followed. "Even though it isn't our job to find this Irving, but he may know the whereabouts of Natasha. Let's get going as fast as we can." Chris said as he walked over to the corner only to have an arrow being fired at him. "Whoa!" chris dodged out the way as it happened. "Chris!" jill and Claire screamed out. Chris nodded to them. "I'm fine." He said as he aimed his gun at the man that fired at him and shot him right in the head, causing the man to fall off the container and landed right on his head, breaking the neck, killing him. "Ooh! Good thing Natasha isn't here or we be having a freaked out woman." Leon said as they walked past the dissolving man. "Yeah, she hates the sounds of bones being cracked." Rebecca agreed as she followed Leon.

Going around more corners, they had to kill more of those villagers, who had bow guns and axes, but they aren't no march for the S.T.A.R.S. team. Sherry walked around a corner to see a dog coming from another corner. "Hey, look, a dog." She said as she was about to walk over to it, but stopped when the dog's head suddenly split open in half. Sherry's eyes went wide as the dog pounced at her, sending her down to the ground with the dog trying to bite her head off. "Ah!" she screamed out as it happened. "Sherry!" her named was cried out and then the dog was kicked off her. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" steve asked as he was the one that kicked the dog off her. Sherry nodded and got up and quickly fired at another dog that came at Steve. "Now, I am." She said as she got up. "Watch out!" Billy yelled out as another dog with its head split open jumped at them. Steve glared at the dog and he jumped into the air and spun around doing a round house kick and kicked the dog into the wall. Sherry then fired at the dog, killing it. "That was a close one." She mumbled as everyone stopped firing at the dogs that were all dead. "Good thing our dog isn't like that." Leon said as he reloaded his gun. "Shadow would rather run away then get turned into like them." Claire said as the others nodded in agreement. "Let's get going." Nodding they continued on.

They stopped when a big villager that was wearing shorts came out of nowhere and ran at them. They all did a flip forward or sideways and then Chris tripped the villager up, Billy did a back flip and his knees landed on the villager's stomach, Leon did a windfall which is a leg kick to the body, and then Steve and Carlos both did a double knee drop which is knees to the body and then they flipped back and landed on their feet and they watched as the villager screamed in pain and then suddenly died. "That was a quick death." Claire said as she and the girls smiled at the guys. The guys blushed and either laughed or scratched the back of their heads. "If Natasha saw those moves, she would be very proud of you guys." Jill said with a smile. Chris nodded. "True." He said and turned his attention to more villagers that popped out of nowhere. "Where the hell are these guys coming from?!" carlos asked as he fired at a villager that had dynamite, blowing the villager up as he had managed to shoot the dynamite instead of the villager. "More trouble." They all ran at the villagers and did some moves like: somersaults, straight, hooks, twist kicks and cobra strike and other things. They weren't gonna stop until they had found Natasha and get her home safely.

After the villagers were all dead and defeated, they smiled and then ran towards a gate. Sheva who had been quiet for a while tried to push the door open, but it was a little heavy for her. "I need some help." She said as Carlos sighed and grabbed the gate's bars and helped Sheva push the gate open. "Whoa." Carlos mumbled as he saw a bridge that had some of the ground missing. "Looks like we're gonna have to jump over the hole." He tells the others as he jumped over. They jumped over but stopped when Steve put his arm in front of them. "What's wrong, Steve?" Leon asked. "Trouble." He said as they heard a truck coming straight at them. "It's heading right for us! Shoot it!" they all started firing at the truck that was coming straight for them. Steve used the rifle and managed to kill the villager that was driving. The truck then tipped over on its side and came to a stop in front of them. "Bloody hell that was a close one." said Billy who took in some breaths. "I agree." "Holy shit…" Jill mumbled in shock, she was glad they managed to shoot the truck driver down or they would have been killed. "Can we get going before any more trucks come at us." She said as she reloaded her gun. They looked at each other and nodded. "Let's continue." Then they continued.

More villagers appeared and tried to shoot them down with arrows, but they were no match for the S.T.A.R.S. everyone had managed to kill those villagers that got in their way, they weren't gonna let them just get in their way, they will defeat and kill anything that was trying to kill the and stop them from getting any closer to Natasha. "Guys, this way. I can see a tunnel." Claire said as she made her way towards it. The others followed her. They had to deal with dogs that had made the tunnel their home or place to hide to catch prey. Reaching the exit, they were glad to get out of there, it totally stinks. Sheva's eyes went wide on seeing dead bodies of villagers on the ground. "Oh my god..." she gasped out. The others gasped too. "What the hell happened here?" they all stared at the bodies, but they noticed that one of the villagers' started to move, like something was trying to burst out of his body the way he moaned and moved. "Something's coming! Watch out!" chris warned them as they got their weapons raised. A bug or something that looked like a bug came out of the villager's body and started to fly towards them. "What the hell is that?" billy asked as he fire at it. "Not sure. To tell you the truth, i don't even want to know what all these things are called. I just want to find Natasha and get out of here." Carlos said as he swung his knife at the creature, since he kept dodging their bullets. "Ah!" sherry let out a scream as another one of those bugs came at her and grabbed her head. "Shit!" leon grabbed his knife and swung it at the bug, getting it to let go of Sherry. "You ok, sherry?" he asked her. Sherry nodded. "Thanks, dad." She said and then fired at another one. "They are bloody disgusting." Jill said as she had managed to take down the last one. "I agree. Let's go before anymore turn up." Claire said as she jogged to a gate, the others following agreeing not wanting to be around with anymore of those bugs.

They came to a little market that looked deserted. "Someone's here…" sheva mumbled as they walked around the market. Claire noticed a gate and ran to it, she tried it, but it was locked. "It's locked, we need a key to open it." She said to them as they all nodded and searched around for any key. "Rebecca, Billy, you two try in that building there." Chris ordered them as he pointed to the building. Rebecca and Billy nodded and went towards it. Billy fired at the lock which got everyone to jump in their spot. Rebecca giggled at their looks. Billy opened the door, only to see a man hooked on a hook on the ceiling. "Holy shit." He mumbled. Rebecca looked a little shocked at seeing the dead man. "These villagers are crazy." She said as she walked a little closer to get a closer look, something caught her eye, it looked like a key. "Billy, I found the key." She said as she tried to reach it, but it was too high. "Damn, i can't reach it." She said. Billy smirked and then fired at the key, which got it to fall. Rebecca caught it and smiled. "Let's go." She said and was about to turned back to the door, but gunshots caught their attention. "We're surrounded!" sheva yelled out. Billy and Rebecca nodded to each other and ran out of the building only to be face to face with another one of those big guys. Billy grabbed Rebecca by the waist and dodged out the way as the big guy tried to punch them. "Gah." Getting up, Billy glared at him and put his gun away and held up his fists. "That's it. I'm gonna give this guy a piece of my mind." He said and ran at him. Rebecca watched as her boyfriend fought with the big guy. Billy punched and punched him, ducking, dodging out the way of the big guy's punches. "Rebecca get that gate open, while I'll deal with big guy here." Billy called to her as he ducked from another punch. Rebecca nodded and ran over to the locked gate. "Over here! I think we can use that key here." She called out to the others who nodded and quickly ran over to her. Rebecca noticed that Billy was still fighting with the big guy. "Billy!" she called out. Billy turned to her and nodded. "Coming!" he called back and quickly grabbed his knife and stabbed the big guy in the throat which got him to hold his throat and fall to his knees while coughing up blood. Billy smirked and did a two finger salute and ran to the others who were waiting for him. "Had fun, Billy?" Carlos asked his best friend. Billy smirked and nodded. "You betcha." He said as they moved on fast.

Seeing more villagers got them all to groan. "There's more of them. How many are there?" Claire asked as she was getting pissed off on more villagers coming at them. "I'm getting sick and tired of villagers after villagers. It's getting too old." Leon said as he fired at the villagers. "Yeah, all we want is to find and rescue Natasha and go home. We didn't ask for this." Rebecca agreed as she fired too. A helicopter was then heard, they all looked up to see a chopper with the BSAA logo on it. "You ok? HQ send me in to provide support. It's gonna get hot down there, so watch out!" the pilot called out to them. Chris was a little thankful. "I think it's because we helped them." He said as they all took cover as the chopped fired rockets at the villagers to give them a clearway to the gate. "As long as they get rid of those villagers, I really don't care if they help us or not." Carlos said as he made his way towards the gate while firing at the villagers. "Agreed." Chris said as he and the others followed, they were gonna let the BSAA chopper take care of the villagers, they weren't gonna waste their ammo on them. They were saving it for when they come face to face with Wesker. "Stay frosty down there. You're almost at the station." They heard the pilot call out to them. Nodding, they went through the gate.

As soon as they went through, they noticed that the chopper was under attack by those bugs that they fought before. "What the fuck are those!? Mathison to HQ! I'm under attack by flying B.O.W.'S! I'm losing engine power! Oh shit! I'm out of control! I'm going down! Mayday! Mayday!" the pilot yelled out as they watched as the chopper was out of control and that it was heading down. "Shit." They all cursed as they saw smoke. "We have to help him, you guys. He did helped us back there." Jill said as they made their way through to get to the pilot. Sherry noticed a ladder that was issing some of it. "I'll cover you from up there!" she said as she walked over to it. Steve nodded and got under the ladder and made a stirrup with his hands. Sherry then jumped onto his hands and Steve pushed her up so she could reached the roof. Sherry got out her gun and started to fire at the villagers that came out of the building. "There are villagers heading your way!" she called out to them. "Roger that, Sherry." Nodding, they all ran around the building and fired at the villagers, with the hep from Sherry who had Steve's rifle, they were able to get through. "Sherry!" steve called out, letting her know that she can come now. Sherry nodded and jumped down from the roof and ran up to them. They hurried through the building, they came to gate which was locked from the other side. "We need to find a way to get the gate open." Chris said as they searched around the building. Claire and leon went to the top floor of the building, they noticed the other side. "Leon, give me a hand and I can get to the other side and unlock the gate." Claire said as she got ready to jump. Leon nodded and got in front of Claire and made a stirrup like Steve did to Sherry. Nodding to her, Claire ran to Leon and jumped into his hands and flipped over to the other side with Leon's help. "Be careful and quick, Claire!" Leon called to her. Nodding, Claire jumped down, only to get ambushed by villagers. Gasping in fear, Claire backed away and aimed her gun at them. I need backup! There's too many of them!" she cried out as she dodged out the way as axes were thrown at her. "Claire!" Chris screamed out seeing his sister in trouble. He glared at the villagers and raised his gun and fired. "Get the fuck away from my little sister, you bastards!" he shouted out as the others quickly made their way over to him and helped him out. Claire dodged out the way and rolled under the villager's legs and ran down the steps and towards the gate, aiming her gun, Claire fired a shot and broke the lock off the door. "Come on! It's open!" she called out to them and blocked a villager's attack. Chris kicked the gate open and glared at the villagers, no one messes with his little sister. Everyone was a little afraid of the look Chris gives as he ran at the villagers and give them a piece of his mind.

Chapter 6

After the villagers were dealt with, chris ran to his little sister who was taking in some deep breaths. "Are you ok, Claire?" he asked. Claire nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Man, those guys just like to come out and surprise us, don't they?" she asked as she managed to get her breath back and her heart to calm down. "Let's just get out of here, before more surprises come." Carlos said as they walked up an alley, but stopped when they saw a villager on the other side of the gate with a rack sack on his head. "What is hat in his hands?" billy asked as he noticed something, but couldn't see what it was. Everyone's eyes went wide when the villager started the object up. "A chainsaw!? As if things weren't bad enough already!" sheva cried out. "Run!" carlos cried out as they all split up and the crazy chainsaw maniac went after the slowest one, sherry. "Sherry!" steve, Claire and Leon yelled out as they watched Sherry being chased. Sherry's eyes went wide and she let out a scream of fear as the chainsaw maniac was gaining on her. "Shit!" a gunshit came and the chainsaw maniac fell to his knees while holding his head. Sherry stopped running and ran to him and she did a round house kick and kicked the crazy freak in the face which caused him to stumble away. sherry then made her way back to the others who got together. They all aimed their guns. "Fire at the same time. One my mark." Chris said as he got ready to fire. They waited as the chainsaw maniac got up and made his way Back towards them. "Wait." Chris ordered. Everyone was either getting freak out or scared. "Now!" chris ordered and everyone fired at the chainsaw maniac. The crazy villager started to scream and yell in pain. Chris turned to Leon and nodded. Leon nodded back and he and chris ran over to the crazy an and with their knives, they spun round and their knives went through the chainsaw maniac's eyes, killing him. The others cheered and smiled at the dead chainsaw freak. "Thank god." The girls mumbled as they smiled at each other. Leon and chris high fived one another and noticed that the freak had a key. Chris picked it up and took a look at it. "I wonder where this key goes." He said as he looked at Leon. Leon shrugged his shoulders. "Only one way to find out. Whatever door or gate is locked when we go through the alley, that key is what unlocks it." He said. Chris nodded and they all started to head through the alley towards a door, which was locked. Leon nodded to chris who put the key in the lock and unlocked the door. "Let's go." They all walked through the gate and a huge door.

As soon as they came through the gate, sheva gasped at seeing the crash site of the chopper. "Over there!" she said as she and the others ran over towards the crash site. Billy and Steve opened the gate and the others ran in. "Holy shit." Carlos mumbled as he saw the pilot dead. The others turned in the direction and their eyes went wide on seeing the dead pilot too. "Oh, my God…" Claire whispered. "We were too late." Jill said as she looked a little pissed off and upset about the pilot's death. Everyone looked upset and pissed off about it. Carlos looked around as he heard a noise. "You guys hear that?" he asked as he continued to look around. Everyone heard the noise and also looked around to see where it was coming from. "It sounds like a bike." Sherry said as she turned to only see a villager on a bike coming at her with a chain with a hook attached to it. "Look out!" steve yelled as he pushed Sherry out the way. Steve was then grabbed by the chain and was pulled along the ground. "Steve!" sherry cried out as she watched him being pulled. Leon aimed his gun and then fired at the chain which released Steve and saved him from being impaled by spikes. Steve rolled n the ground to a stop and the others ran to him. "Steve are alright?" Claire asked him as she helped him up. Steve nodded and fired at another villager that came at them. "Yeah." He said and got closer to the guys and they all got in a circle and fired at the villagers on the bikes, but some were too fast for them. "Shit!" Claire cursed as her gun was jammed. Claire looked up at the villager that was coming at her.

Gunshots came and the villagers were all shot dead. The guys were shocked and happy at the same time that they got rescued by men in uniforms. Sheva smiled when she noticed who they were. "Come with us." One of the men said as they jogged towards a cabin. The guys followed them. As they entered, chris, Jill and Sheva walked over to them. "Man, am I glad to see you guys." Chris said as he saluted the man and gave him a handshake. "Captain Stone, Delta team." The man introduced himself as he also saluted and handshake Chris. "Chris Redfield and this is my wife Jill, my sister Claire and her husband Leon Kennedy, their adopted daughter Sherry and her husband Steve Burnside. Rebecca chambers and her boyfriend Billy Coen and Carlos Oliveira." Chris introduced them all. They all nodded to the captain of delta team. The captain nodded and turned to Sheva with a smile. "Sheva." He smiled at her. Sheva returned the smile. "Thanks, Josh. I owe you one." She said to him as she was happy to see him.. chris smiled. "You guys know each other?" he asked. Sheva nodded. "I trained under Josh. He taught me everything I know." she said as Josh smiled at her. "Now, Sheva you must search for Irving. According to the data we retrieved from the hard drive, we believe he has moved on to the mining area. There's more info inside. We'll follow after taking care of business here." He said which got the others to look at him. "We're not here from the BSAA." Chris said which got Josh to look at them. "You're not?" he questioned. Jill shook her head. "We're S.T.A.R.S. we're here to rescue a friend of ours that got kidnapped by an enemy of ours. Sorry, but we can't help you." She said as the others nodded. Josh sighed and nodded. "I understand, but can't you just help us just this once. We only need to capture Irving and that's it." He said. Chris turned to the others who were thinking of what to do. Carlos sighed. "Maybe if we catch this Irving like that soldiers said, we can get information about Natasha." He said which got the others to nod. Chris nodded and turned to Josh. "Alright, we'll help, but just this once." He said which got Josh to smile and hand them a radio, he then turned around and follow his men out.

At the mines in a truck, a masked and cloak like a bird figure waited inside for Irving who was busy inside the cabin with god knows what. The masked bird waited for him, she was getting restless. Her radio started to beep which got her to answer it. "Yes?" she answered. "Dear heart, how is Irving?" a cold voice asked her. "Irving is busy up in the cabin at the mines. Not sure what his doing." She replied. "I see. You have your mission, dear heart. Make sure that you give it to Irving." The cold voice ordered. The masked bird nodded. "Sir." She said as she turned her head to see some of the villagers walk around with weapons. "Be quick on your mission, dear heart. I want you back here as soon as possible." The masked bird sighed and nodded. "Sir." She said and put her phone away and got out of the truck and started to walk towards the cabin Irving is. The masked bird held a vial of the Uroboros in her hand, her mission is to give it to Irving so he can inject himself with it, and she has permission to threaten him to take it. Getting back to what has to been done; Natasha headed towards the cabin where she knows that Irving will be there waiting for her to collect him. Stopping in her tracks, she noticed people with guns walking up the stairs towards the door. They were the S.T.A.R.S. that Wesker had warned her about. Glaring at their direction, the masked bird quickly ran towards the cabin, jumping over things to get there, she grabbed a grapple gun from her pocket and fired at the roof, she was then pulled up onto the roof, she called hear Irving.

Back with the S.T.A.R.S. Leon and Chris nodded to each other and they burst through the door with their guns raised. "Freeze!" Chris ordered as they saw a man there. "Oh shit!" the man cursed out as he quickly turned to them and took out his gun and aimed it at them. The others walked in with their guns raised. "So you must be Irving?" Sheva asked as she walked a little closer to him. Irving smirked. "Wow, perceptive, aren't cha?" he aske din a mocking voice as he kept moving his gun at them all. "You think this is a joke? You're just like all the other pieces of scum terrorists." Carlos said as he glared at Irving. Irving chuckled. "Oh I'm not like them! I'm a business man with standards." He said as he backed away. "Drop the weapon." Jill ordered him. Irving nervously laughed. "Or… how about you drop yours." He ordered as he continued to move his gun aiming at them. Glaring at him, they weren't gonna let him get away, they all started to walk forward.

Seeing that Irving was outnumbered, the masked bird firing the grapple gun to the edge of the roof and she threw a smoke bomb into the cabin which sent of a huge cloud of smoke causing everyone to take cover. The masked bird saw her chance, she jumped off the roof and swung herself towards the window and crashed right through it. The masked bird landed on her feet and jogged over to Irving who was coughing from the smoke. "Hurry!" she ordered as she grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the window. Irving then started to laugh at them with his gun still raised at them. "Suckers!" he yelled out which caused the masked bird to sigh and pull him hard and then jumped out the window towards the ground below. Irving followed her. As soon as they landed on the ground, they ran towards the truck. "Get in." The masked bird ordered as she also got in and started the truck up and drove off towards the oil field in the Marshlands.

With the S.T.A.R.S. they all coughed as the smoke was still there. "Shit!" chris cursed as he watched the masked figure and Irving escape. Jill and Claire ran towards the smashed window. They both kneeled down under it and Claire looked out of the window only to see a truck speeding off. "Great!" she mumbled as she stood up with Jill. "Looks like scum bag Irving has a partner." Billy said as he and Rebecca walked over to what Irving was looking at. "There must be something here he didn't want us to see." He said as he looked at the sheets and picked one up that had a picture of an oil field. "What is it?" Rebecca asked him. Billy showed her it. "Look at this." He said as the others came over. Sheva took a look at the picture. "The oil field… that's in the marshlands." She tells them which got them all to nod. "Leon, call delta team and tell them that we lost Irving." Chris ordered. Leon nodded and took out the radio Josh gave them before he left. "Delta team, Leon here. We located Irving, but he got away." he said as they all took cover as bullets suddenly appeared. "Shit! They have a gauntlet gun." Steve said as he got out his rifle and handed it to Chris who took it and aimed it at the villager that was shooting at them. "Do you know where he went?" came Josh's voice. "We think he's heading for an oil field in the marshlands." Leon replied to his question as he stayed down until Chris took care of the villagers down below. "Ok, I'm sending someone after him now. I need you to head back this way." Josh tells him. "Roger that." Leon replied as he put his radio away and started to head down the stairs after Chris took care of the villagers from outside with the rifle. "Leon, watch out!" Claire cried out as a villager with an axe took a swing at Leon. Leon dodged out the way and fired at the villager who was looking rather pissed that he didn't get him. The villager held his face which got Claire to run to him and did a twist kick to his stomach. Chris came and did a uppercut to his face which broke his neck. "Hurry!" Carlos said as he opened the door and the others ran out.

Seeing that there was a ladder ahead of them, they all ran towards it. Billy went up first, then he was followed up by the rest of them. "Just hurry and get away from here. I can see some more villagers heading our way!" Leon said which got everyone to move it. Jumping down to the ground below, Claire noticed that there was a ladder that was broken. "I'll cover you from up there, guys! Give me a hand!" she said to the first man in front which was Carlos. Carlos ran over with Claire and helped her up. "I'll help too, Claire." Said Jill as she followed Claire up there so she wouldn't had to take on the villagers alone up there. Claire nodded and she and Jill took care of the villagers up there. The others quickly ran up the path towards them, but stopped when dynamite landed right in front of them. "Look out!" sherry cried out as they all dodged out the way as it exploded. Rebecca who was a little close to it got hurt. "Damnit." She mumbled out as she held her side. "Rebecca!" Billy called out to her and ran to her side and held her. "Doll face, are you alright?" he asked her. Rebecca removed her hands from her side only to see blood. Billy's eyes went wide. "Shit! Rebecca's wounded!" he called out to the others as they fought with the villagers. "Sherry, help Rebecca. We'll cover you." Chris ordered. Sherry nodded and ran over to her and helped Billy with Rebecca's wound. "Hurry! There's more coming with dynamite!" Claire called from where she and Jill were. Hurrying as fast as they can, they quickly cleaned the blood and sprayed a first aid spray on her wound which caused Rebecca to wince in pain. "Almost done, doll face." Billy said to her which got Rebecca to nod. As soon as her wound was healed, Rebecca got up and fired at the last villager that was there. "Nice shot, Rebecca!" jill said as she and Claire ran over to her. Rebecca smiled. "Thanks." She said. "Are you alright, Rebecca?" chris asked her. Rebecca nodded. "I'm good." She said as everyone sighed in relief and they continued on going up the paths. A huge box was in there way, they couldn't get past unless they would push it over the edge, so that's what they did. Chris started to push at the box, but it was too heavy for him. "It's too heavy for you. Let me give you a hand." Billy said as he came over to Chris' side and both together they started to push the box off the edge which got them a path to continue on. Smiling they jumped off then edge to the ground below seeing that there was a road on the other side of the path.

**Sorry that it has taking me so long to update on this story people, the stupid internet was turned off and i hate going to libraries so i just waited for the internet to be installed in again, and im still trying to find a job, i hate having the stupid dole on my back all the time. Well, here's chapter 5 and chapter 6, i decided to put them too together in this chapter, i hope you like it, please review and i see if i can get the next chapter up asap.**

**Thanks **

**Sexy evil nat**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Walking forward towards the road, they ll stopped when they heard something. "You guys hear that?" leon asked as he stared in the direction the noise was coming from. Everyone listened closely. "It sounds like a truck." Claire said as she got her gun out just in case. Everyone else followed her example. A truck then came from around the corner with a villager driving, but he suddenly lost control of the truck and crashed into the wall. The truck skidded to a stop, but by skidding to a stop. Everyone stared at the truck in shock. "What the hell just happened?" Rebecca asked as they started to walk towards the truck, but stopped when the back of the truck door started to open. A hiss came from inside of the truck which caused everyone to back away. suddenly a huge bat creature came out from the truck and roared at them. "What is that!?" sheva asked as they all backed away as the creature came a little closer to them. "I don't know what that thing is, but I'm sure Irving's responsible!" chris said as he grabbed Leon and Billy and they ran towards the creature as the others took cover. "It looks like a huge bat that mutated." Sherry said as she and Claire hid inside a hut just to figure out a way to get rid of the creature. "Yeah, but how can we kill it?" Claire asked as she stared at the creature. "Maybe with this." Carlos said as he picked up a bomb. "We plant it on the ground and get the creature to follow us and straight into the bomb." He explained. The others nodded and turned to see chris, billy and leon running and dodging from the creature.

Billy dodged out the way as the creature swung its tail at him. "We should trap it between us! I'll take the rear!" billy said as he started to fire at the creature, leon and chris followed him, but every time they fire, the creature dodges out the way or they can't harm it since its body was hard. "This thing won't stop moving! What can we do to slow it down?" leon said as he dodged out the way from the creature's tail from hitting him, but chris, who didn't see the attack was hit over the edge of the cliff. "Chris!" jill screamed out as she and Claire ran to help him. Leon and billy distracted the creature so they could get to him. Steve and Carlos nodded and they ran towards the creature and started to fire at its face which got the creature to roar at them and chased them instead. "Whoa!" they both ran as it chased them. "Sherry!" steve called out to her. Sherry nodded and put down a bomb on the ground and moved away. steve and Carlos jumped over the bomb, but the creature didn't. As the creature touched the bomb, it exploded which caused the creature to fall on its side, which revealed its weak spot. The creature started to roar in pain as it tried to get back up. "Now!" chris ordered as he and the others all ran over to the creature and fired at the creature's weak spot.

Firing at the creature's weak spot repeatedly, they succeeded on stopping the creature. They backed away as the creature roared at them and jumped into the air and flapped its winks and flew higher into the air and then went down at them. Carlos glared at the creature and aimed his gun and fired about three shots which hit the creature in its face. The creature lost control of its flying and flew straight into the truck. "Nice shot, Carlos!" Billy said as he came over to him. Carlos smirked and they all watched as the truck just tripped over the edge with the creature on top. The creature tried to fly off, but it wasn't fast enough, the creature hit the wall as it fell downwards. Everyone ran to the edge of the cliff and stared down as they watched both the creature and truck fall down to the ground below. The truck exploded, sending fire upwards and the creature fell straight in the fire. "That's the end of that thing whatever it was." Claire said as she sighed as she put her gun away. "Yeah, now let's get going. We need to catch up to Irving and find out about Natasha." Chris said as they turned and headed in the direction. But a truck stopped them, it was the BSAA truck. "Get in!" the driver said to them all as he stopped the truck. The others nodded to each other and ran to the truck and got inside.

Driving through the road towards the marshlands. Everyone sighed in relief that they didn't have to walk there. The driver known as Dave turned to chris. " I heard about Irving. Tough break." He said which got chris to nod. "Yeah, but there will be other oppunities." He said which got everyone to nod their heads. "Right now, i want to sleep." Said Claire as she rested against leon. Leon nodded as he wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "We all do, Claire, but we still have to continue on. Natasha needs our help and we also need to find Irving." Everyone nodded. Steve looked up when he heard a noise that sounded like a bike. Gently pushing Sherry off his chest, he kneeled and turned to face behind the truck, he searched the area, but couldn't see anything, but when he looked up on the cliff, he saw about a dozen of villagers on bikes. "Ah, guys, we got company!" he yelled out as he got his gun out and aimed it at them. "They don't let up, do they?" sheva asked as she and Carlos got on the gauntlet guns. "Do what you got to do to stop them. But don't get too trigger happy or the guns'll overheat! If that happens, we'll be an easy target until they cool down!" dave warned them as he continued to drive as fast as he can. Carlos and sheva both fired at the bikers as they drove close. "Carlos, to the right!" billy yelled out as three bikers came at the right. Carlos nodded and turned to the right and fired straight at the bikes, causing them to explode. "We got some sharp curves up ahead! Hold on tight!" dave called out to them as he took a sharp turn. Everyone grabbed a hold of something as he did that. "Damn!" carlos mumbled out. "Continue to fire at them, Carlos!" Rebecca said as she and the others ducked as axes, arrows and bottles were thrown at them. Carlos nodded and turned to the left and saw a truck with villagers on them, he took aim and fired at the truck driver. The driver in the truck yelled out in pain before he died, the truck then tipped over which caused Carlos to smile at that. "This is Captain Stone, delta team. I just received word from HQ. Based on the data you upload from the hard drive, most of the towns people have been infected by parasites known as Las Plagas. The data refers to the infected as Majini." Josh explained from the radio that Leon had on his waist. Leon picked it up. "What does all of that have to do with the way they are acting?" he asked as he ducked from an arrow. "You got me. They didn't say." Josh replied back. "Looks like the only way of getting answers is from Irving." Chris said as he fired his gun at a biker that was close to the truck. "It's gonna get bumpy! Hang on!" dave called out to them as he drove off the cliff towards the ground below. Everyone grabbed a hold of something again.

More and more bikers came at them, two trucks filled with villagers were at each side. "Sheva, take the right. Carlos, take the left!" chris ordered. Nodding, they turned to the direction and started to fire at the trucks as the others fired at the bikers. Sheva glared at the truck as it got closer to the truck. "Just get lost already!" she yelled out as she continued to fire, the truck exploded killing the villagers. Sheva sighed in relief. Carlos had already dealt with the other truck. "We got some sharp curves up ahead! Hold on tight!" dave called out again as he took a sharp turn. Everyone grabbed a hold of something for the third time. "There's too many of them!" sherry said as she fired her weapon. "Where the hell are they coming from?!" jill asked out as she was getting pissed off. "Not sure, we have to keep firing until we are out of danger!" dave called to them as he continued to drive. Nodding, everyone went back on taking out the villagers. Leon's radio started to beep again. "We're under attack! There are too many of them to handle!" josh's voice yelled through the radio which caused Sheva to go eyed wide. "Josh!"

She cried out. "Hurry, dave! We have to get to them now! They need our help!" she called out to him. Dave nodded. "Roger that." He said as he drove way over 100. But he stopped the truck and gasped at what was in front of them. "What the…!? There's no getting past that truck unless you guys do something about it!" he called out as he ducked. Carlos and sheva aimed the gauntlet guns at the truck and fired. "The barrels! Shoot the barrels!" billy yelled out which got carlos and sheva to fire at them.

The truck exploded causing the villagers to die. "Nice!" dave compliment as he drove the truck through the clearway. "Way a go, Carlos and sheva!" the others smiled at them. Carlos and sheva returned the smile. "Another truck heading our way, guys!" sherry yelled out as she aimed and fired at the truck. "He's trying to ram us into the river! Do something!" dave yelled as he tried to make sure that the truck doesn't fall off the edge and fall into the river. Carlos and sheva aimed the guns and fired at the truck, the more time they fired, the more damage it caused the enemy truck to explode. "Yes!" they cheered. "We still have bikers on our tail, guys!" chris said as he and the others that weren't on the gauntlet guns ducked. Sheva and carlos fired at the remaining bikers that continued to follow them to stop them. Dave noticed that the bridge was out. "Hang on!" he called to them. Carlos and sheva stopped firing and they turned to see the bridge was out. Carlos gasped and grabbed onto the gauntlet gun and hanged on as dave drove the truck right over the bridge to the other side. The tuck successfully made it to the other side. Everyone sighed in relief. The bikers didn't make it, they fell into the river below. "That's one way to get rid of them." Carlos said as he rested against the gun. Sheva nodded. "Yeah." She said as she closed her eyes. "I'm already exhausted. Hopefully, we can get out of here as soon we catch up to the team." She said. Carlos stared at her and then at the others who were nodding to what he was thinking, they're not gonna give up, they're gonna continue on finding Natasha.

It soon turned dark, everyone sat in the truck. They had reached the place where delta team were, but they were in for a shock. The only thing was there were dead bodies of the delta tea. Sheva was shocked. "What could've done this…" she gasped out as she saw how many there were. "It looks like the whole team was killed." Chris said as dave stopped the truck and got out and ran ti the nearest soldier. The others followed him. "They're all dead." Claire mumbled as she stared at them. "What happened here?" leon asked as he looked around, only to see their truck being thrown towards them. "Look out!" he screamed out as he grabbed Claire and dodged out the way. The others dodged out the way too. "What the hell happened? Who throw the truck?" steve asked. "Not who, what threw the truck." Sherry said as she felt the ground vibrate. "Something big is coming." She said to them. The guys got together and looked around to see what was coming. Dave looked up and turned around, only to see a huge foot. "Ah!" he screamed as it came down on him and squashed him. The others gasped in shock and they quickly hid behind the throne truck as the giant troll looked around for them. "What the fuck is that?" jill asked as they stayed quiet so the troll wouldn't hear them. "Troll from the lord of the rings?" chris questioned. The others would have laughed at that, but right now they have to get out of here. The truck was suddenly lifted up and their hiding spot was discovered by the troll. "Oh shit! Go! Go! Go! Get to the truck!" chris yelled out as they all ran under the troll's legs and ran straight for the truck. Carlos and billy were the first ones to climb in the truck. "Billy, you get the bottom gun." Carlos ordered. Billy nodded and took the bottom gun while Carlso took the top one. "Guys, hide behind the wall over there. Billy and i will take care of this ugly sonofabitch!" he said to them. Nodding, the others ran towards the wall and hid behind the corner. "Take this you ugly bastard!" carlos said as he and billy started to fire at the troll.

The troll walked over to them and raised its arms over its head and went to bring it down on them, until carlos fired into the troll's face which caused it to drop its arms and move a little backwards. "We have to be quick on this, billy!" he said as he fired again. Billy nodded and joined in. The troll walked closer to them and raised its foot and went to stomp on them, but both carlso and billy fired at it which caused it to put its foot down and back away while holding its face. Something then came out of its arms. "Look! There's something coming out of it! We should try aiming at those!" billy said as he pointed to the troll. Nodding, carlos took aim and fired at the parasite that came out of the troll. The others watched as it happened, they wanted to help them, but knowing carlos, he wouldn't want them to get hurt. "We have to do something to help them." Leon said as he got his gun out. Chris put a hand on his shoulder. "And we will. There happens to be some villagers around the place. If we take care of them, it'll be easy for carlos and billy to finish off that bastard." He explained. Nodding, the others made their way around the troll and truck to get to the villagers that were aiming arrows at carlos and billy. "Take them out quietly." Chris ordered. "As in quietly, you mean strangle or stab in the throat." Leon said which chris nodded to. "Let's go." Splitting up, in two groups, chris, jill and Rebecca went towards the villagers on top while leon, Claire, steve and sherry went to the villagers on the ground.

Carlos had noticed that his friends were sneaking up on villagers that had arrived to take them out. Smirking, he continued to fire at the troll. Billy had also noticed and he smirked at seeing them. "Good thing we have backup." He said as he and Carlos ducked from a punch from the troll. "Man, if we get hit by that punch we either be dead or have broken bones." Billy said as he fired again. Carlos nodded and noticed that something was wrong with the troll since he bend forwards and started to move his shoulders. "Something's wrong with him! Watch out!" he yelled out as the troll then ran at them trying to crash them with his shoulder. Billy fired at the troll's face to stop him, which he succeeded. The troll grabbed his face again and fell on his knees and a huge parasite came out of his back. "Fire at that parasite on his back!" carlos ordered and fired. Billy joined in. The parasite on the troll's back couldn't take anymore bullets, so it exploded which caused the troll to roar in pain and started to stumble while trying to grab its back. Carlos and billy gasped as the troll started to fall forwards towards them. "Billy, jump!" Carlos called out as he and billy jumped out of the truck just in time. The troll fell on the truck and didn't move. It was dead. Billy and Carlos had succeeded on killing the beast.

Running over to the wall, both billy and carlos took in a deep breath. "Thank god." They mumbled. "Billy! Carlos!" their names were called out. They turned to see the others running toward them. Smiling they ran over to their friends. "Hey, guys." Carlos said as Rebecca ran straight into billy's arms and hugged him. "Billy, i'm glad you're alright." She said as she hugged him. Billy chuckled. "Yeah, i'm fine." He said as she turned to see Sheva run over to one of the delta team members. "Where are you, Josh?" she asked out as she picked up one of the members dog tags. Chris stared at her and turned to jill who nodded to him. "Sheva, you don't have to do this, you can still back out." He told her. Sheva turned to him. "What about you guys?" she asked. "We've got a personal stake in this. We are here to rescue our friend. Nothing more. We told you before that we only came here to rescue Natasha. We only agreed to help Josh capture Irving if he can give us information about Natasha. Now, delta team is dead, we are continuing on our mission to rescue Natasha." Jill explained. Sheva only stared at her. "I understand about finding your friend, but look around you. We should get the hell out of here." She said. Carlos walked over to her. "No, our mission is to find and rescue Natasha. Nothing more. Sorry, sheva, but we are not leaving. You can, but we ain't." He said as he started to walk on ahead. The others followed. "Wait!" sheva called out to them. They stopped, but then continued on walking. They weren't giving up on finding Natasha even if Sheva didn't like the idea on continuing on. "Wait!" sheva said as she went to catch up to them. "Wait!" She called yet again. "We don't have much time, we have to find her." Claire said as she took leon's hand in hers. "I'm going with you!" sheva said, which causes the others to stop and turn to her. "These are my people dying here." She tells them as she stood in front of them. "Are you sure about this?" leon asked her. "A second ago, you were ready to cut and run." He said which got sheva to sighed. "I can't just turn my back and walk away." she said to him. "It's just us." Steve said to her. Sheva nodded. "Now, let's get moving." She said to them which got them to smile at her. "Copy that." Chris said as he and the others ran over to a speed boat and they all got on. Chris sat at the controls and drove the speed boat out into the water.

**There is chapter 7, i hope you will enjoy it. Next chapter will be when they are in the marshlands, i'll be having them spilt up in three groups to get the pieces to open the door so they could continue on, on rescuing Natasha from Wesker's hands. Please review and tell me what you all think of this chapter. **

**Thanks**

**Sexy evil nat**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Everyone sat in the speeding boat as Chris controlled it. Sheva who was staring at the water turned to face them. "What happened to your friend?" she asked them. Carlos sighed and decided to tell her. "We were all on a mission together, we were sent to find Bravo team that were on a mission, we lost contact with them, so we went to find them. We found a mansion that belonged to Ozwell E Spencer, the founder of Umbrella. We searched together to find any survivors of bravo team, but everyone we found were dead, Rebecca was the only one that we found was alive. Our Captain, he betrayed us with Umbrella, he sent a tyrant after us to kill us, but he he was after Natasha for some reason." Carlos explained the story and had a flashback of what happened to Natasha.

Flashback.

They all ran more faster but stopped when Natasha stopped. "Nat, what's wrong?" asked Carlos, grabbing Natasha's hand. "I think we better go back, because whatever that thing is, it doesn't look very friendly." Natasha said pointing to a man that was white with a claw. Everyone stared at it with wide eyes and backed away slowly, but the thing turned around and roared at them. "Oh shit!" they all said together. "That can't be good." then the monster started to walk towards them. "What the fuck is that thing?" Steve asked who was aiming his gun at it. "A tyrant." came a voice that belongs to one man that betrayed them, Albert Wesker. Everyone looked up and saw Wesker standing there with a smirk on his face and aiming a gun at Natasha's head. Natasha looked at him with fury in her eyes and before she could say anything the tyrant roared again and then ran towards them. Everyone's eyes widen in fear and shock then they all rolled out the way before the tyrant could hit them with its claw. "How are we going to kill this thing?" Fongling said. "There must be a weak spot where we can get It." Natasha replied who was aiming her gun at it. Then it hit her when she saw its heart showing. "Its heart. Aim at its heart, guys. It's the weak spot." everyone nodded and then fired at the tyrant's heart; the tyrant got really pissed off and then tried to hit anything that was close to it. It turned to face Sherry and then ran straight for her. "Sherry!" Claire and Natasha screamed. "Oh no you don't." Steve said who jumped on top of the tyrant's back and used his knife in the tyrant's heart and then wrapped his legs around its neck and then did a back flip bringing the tyrant with him to the ground. Steve then got off the tyrant and used his knife on it again then jumped out of the way from a bullet that was sent his way from Wesker. "There's no way that I'm letting you all kill my creation." Wesker said who has just jumped down from where he was standing, he landed on his feet and hands and then looked up at us and aimed his gun at them, but something was wrong, with his eyes, they were red. "Wesker what's wrong with your eyes?" Rebecca asked who was aiming her gun at him.

Wesker just laughed at her and then fired his gun at them, they all dodged out the way and fired back at Wesker, but Wesker was gone. "Where did he go?" then they saw where he was, he was right behind Natasha aiming his gun at her head. Natasha's eyes were wide in shock, but not fear. "What are you planning on doing Wesker?" Natasha asked him while holding her hands up to let him knows that she's not going to do anything. "Planning on taking over on Umbrella with you all dead and out of the way but I might let one of you with me, and I'm gonna let you all guess on who that will be." then he hit Natasha in the back of the head and watched her fall to the ground, but he didn't let her land, he grabbed her from the waist and picked her up and put her over his shoulder and then laughed and then fired his gun at them all and then ran with Natasha in his arms. "Natasha!" Carlos screamed who started to run after them, but the tyrant got in his way and tried to hit him, but Billy grabbed Carlos and jumped out of the way. They both landed on the ground and then rolled out the way from another swing from the tyrant. "We have to get to her, before he does something to her." said Carlos getting up from the ground. The others ran to them and then they all aimed their guns at the tyrant and then fired at it until it fell to the ground. Then suddenly a voice was heard saying. "WARNING SELF DESTRUCTED SYSTEM HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. WARNING SELF DESTRUCTED SYSTEM HAS BEEN ACTIVATED!" "You've got to be kidding Me." said Claire. "Fuck." said Ark, who really wasn't in the mood to be blown up. "Wesker must have done it. We must get out of here before this whole mansion explores." said Chris who grabbed his wife's hand and started to run. With the others following after. "Get in the elevator. It will take us to the roof." said Rebecca. They all nodded and got in the elevator and waited for it to reach the roof.

After 2 minutes in the elevator the doors opened up and they ran to the middle of the roof and they saw a helicopter with Wesker and Natasha inside, Natasha was tied up while Wesker was smiling at them. "Good luck on getting out of here alive. This mansion will be done for and you all will be gone forever." then the helicopter was gone with Wesker and Natasha in it. "Wesker! You son of a bitch!" screamed Carlos. "We have to get out of here, now." said Rebecca who grabbed her radio and then called for help. "Hello is anyone there?" then a voice came on. "Rebecca? This is Brad, over." "Brad. We need your help. The mansion is going to blow and we need you to get us out of here." "Roger that. I can see you and I'm lowering a ladder for you guys to climb up." then a ladder came into view. "Let's go." said Fongling, who grabbed the ladder and started to climb up it, then Sherry, Elza, Claire, Jill, Rebecca and Steve, but the ground came as part and the tyrant jumped into view and roared at the others who were left on the roof. "No way." said Billy, who aimed his gun at the tyrant. "Fuck." then they fired their guns t the tyrant. "This thing isn't going to stop is It?" said Carlos, who really wasn't in the mood right now. He's woman has just been kidnapped by his captain and the tyrant is back for more rounds. "There must be an easy way to kill this son of a bitch, before the mansion blows up." said Bruce. "Guys, use this." came the voice of Rebecca, who has thrown a rocket launcher at them. "That will work." said Leon who ran to it and picked it up. "Hey over here, ugly." shouted Leon, who fired at it, but the tyrant wacked it away. "Holy shit. That thing is strong." said Ark, who really was scared now. "Leon fire at it again, bro." said Chris who ran to the tyrant and kicked it and then dodged out the way of another rocket that went straight towards the tyrant's heart. All of a sudden the tyrant's body blown into pieces. "Hell yeah!" screamed Ark and Bruce. "Yeah!" screamed Carlos and Billy. "Woo hoo!" screamed Chris and Leon. "Let's get out of here, the mansion is going to blow soon." they nodded and climbed up the ladder and joined the girls and sat down in the seats and the helicopter quickly flow away from the mansion. They all then watched as the mansion blow up in front of them. "Thank god. We got out of here just in time." said Claire, who then cuddled up into Leon. "Yeah, but Wesker has Natasha and it's not going to be easy to get her back." replied Leon, who really was upset about Natasha. "There must be a way to get her back." said Rebecca. "Don't worry, doll face, we'll get her back." said Billy who kissed Rebecca. "I hope so." said Carlos. Everyone turned to face him and give him a little warm smile before they all fell asleep.

End of flashback.

Carlos sighed as he looked up at the sky. "Wesker had got away with Natasha and we've been trying to find her ever since that day, but there was no clues on her whereabouts until now." He said as everyone nodded. Sheva was surprised on hearing that, she looked over at Carlos. "You two were close." She said. Carlos nodded. "I loved her." He said as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Everyone saw the tear and decided not to mention anything else about Natasha's kidnapping, it will only make Carlos more sad. Sheva sighed and turned back to face the front. Jill turned to Chris. "Speed up." She said to him. Chris nodded. "Hang on, guys." He said as he speeded up the boat towards a door. "Everyone, thank you for riding with us, please exit on your right and have a blastful day." Chris said jokingly which got everyone to luahg/chuckle at him. "Very funny, chris." Claire said as she got off the boat. Chris smirked. "I know, thank you." He said. Claire rolled her eyes. "Goof." She mumbled which Leon heard it and smirked.

There was a door right in front of them, billy walked over to it and tried to open it, but it was locked. "It's locked." He said as he turned to the others. Jill came over to investigate the door for any keyholes, but there wasn't any, just there was a hole shape on the door. "Hey, take a look at this." She said as everyone came to see. "Maybe something supposed to fit in there to unlock the door." Rebecca said. Carlos noticed that there was something on the ground, he went over towards it and picked it up, it was a piece of an insignia. He turned to the door and then back to the insignia, he then smirked and walked over to the door. "I think i found something that belongs here." He said as he put the insignia in which fit on one of the sides. "It only needs 3 more pieces to unlock." He said. Everyone nodded and looked around for them. "Hey, i found a map that tells us where we can find the other insignias." Sherry called out as she took a look at the map. "There is one on the left, one on the right, and one ahead." She said as she pointed to the directions. "Let's split up and search for them." Leon suggested. "Yeah, but there is only one speed boat." Steve said which everyone nodded to. "We split up in three groups, jill, billy, rebecca and i we will take the left. Claire, leon, steve and sherry will take the right and Carlos and sheva will take the front." Chris said to them which everyone nodded to. "Get back in the boat and we head to the left, so my group can get off, then head to the right, so claire's group can get off and Carlos and sheva can head to the last one." Chris explained as everyone got on the speed boat. So carlos was the one controlling the speed boat.

Carlos drove the speed boat to the left where there were a lot of cabins there. "Right, be careful you guys, something is wrong with this place." Carlos said as he then started the boat again and drove off to go to the right for the second group to get off. Chris got his gun out and started to head forward, jill, billy and Rebecca followed him. "It's too quiet around here." Jill mumbled out as she looked around for any danger. "Yeah, and when it's quiet, it means something is about to happen." Chris agreed as he got his gun ready. "Stay alert, guys." He told them as they made their way around. A noise caught Rebecca's attention, she turned around and pointed her gun, but there was nothing there. "Something wrong, sweetheart?" billy asked her. Rebecca sighed. "I thought i heard something." She said as she followed them. Billy nodded. "It may have been your imagination." He said to her as he gently took her hand. Rebecca nodded. "Hope so." She whispered as they continued on. Jill walked over a bridge, but stopped when she heard a noise that sounded like a cry or call. Just then, strange villagers that had flesh and skin ripped off their bodies jump and landed in front of her. Jill gasped and backed away. "They're all infected!" she cried out as she backed away from them. "How could someone do this to them?" Rebecca asked as she started to fire at the villagers with the others.

You shoot! I steer!

Natasha: slow down! It's hard enough to shoot as it is! Careful, Carlos! You'll capsize us!

Elsewhere, carlos had dropped off the others on the right side of the water, he waved to them and heade to where he and sheva needed to be at. Leon and steve went forward wanting to go first and protect the women they love. Claire and sherry stayed behind them to cover their backs. "Look at this place. They look like huts for villagers or hunters." Sherry said as she stared at them. Claire nodded. "Yeah, but where can we find the insignia to open the door?" she asked out as they started to search in the cabins. "Just search around and see if we can find anything." Leon said as he went through a doorway and noticed that there were two ladders that were broken off. "Hmm?" he looked up at the towers and noticed that there were some chests up there. "Hey, I see something up there." He called out to the others who jogged over to him after searching the cabins and found nothing in them apart from a chicken. Claire looked at what Leon was pointing at. "leon, steve, give sherry and me a hand." She said as they walked over to the ladders. Steve got under one and made a stirrup, leon did the same. Sherry and Claire nodded to each other and ran at them, they both then jumped onto the locked hands and with their help they managed to jump up to the top of the towers. Leon and Steve moved away and looked up at them. "Find anything in those chests?" Steve asked them. Claire opened hers and found some kind of stature of ornament. "I found some kind of stature or ornament." She tells them as she picked it up and threw it down to Leon who caught it and inspected it. "Whoa." He said as he noticed that it was gold. Steve stared at it and then up at sherry. "Sherry, what about you?" he asked. Sherry smiled at what she found. "I found the insignia to open the door." She said as she showed it to them. The boys smiled at her and gave her the thumbs up. Sherry smiled back and was about to jump down until she noticed a group of villagers heading their way, her eyes went wide. "It's a trap!" she cried out as she and Claire jumped down. Leon and Steve ran forward and aimed their guns at the approaching villagers and fired. Claire grabbed her rifle and aimed it and fired joining in with Leon and Steve. Sherry did too.

Elsewhere, Carlos and Sheva had made it to the location on where the insignia will be. They got off the boat and noticed that there was water there. "Looks like we have to go this way." Sheva said to him as she put a hand on his shoulder. Carlos nodded and started to walk into the water, it was cold. "It's cold." He said as he walked on. Sheva followed him. "Yeah, it is." She agreed. Carlos walked a little more forward, but stopped when something popped out its head from the water. Carlos stopped when he noticed what it was. A crocodile! "Sheva, we better get out of this water now." He said as he aimed his gun at the croc. Sheva was confused. "Why?" she asked. "Crocs!" Carlos yelled out as he fired at the croc that approached them. Sheva's eyes went wide. "Holy shit!" she gasped out and moved out the way as it launched at her and Carlos. Carlos went under water and started to swim forward. Sheva started to run around the croc to get towards a ladder. She noticed that Carlos hadn't reached the surface. "Carlos!" she called out, but there was no answer. "Carlos!" she cried out hoping that has wasn't croc bait. "Sheva!" her name was called, she turned to see Carlos had made it towards the ladder, but there was another croc. Sheva's eyes went wide again, she aimed her gun and fired at the croc that approached Carlos. Carlos sighed in relief when the croc went under, he gasped at seeing a croc behind Sheva. "Sheva!" he screamed as he aimed his gun and fired, getting the croc in the head, killing it. Sheva jumped in shock and turned around and fell backwards as she saw the croc. "Sheva, come on! More of them are coming!" Carlos called out to her as more crocs were heading towards her. Sheva nodded and then got up and ran towards Carlos. Carlos waited for her, he aimed his gun and fired at the crocs to scare them away, but they kept on coming. "Shit!" he cursed out. Sheva made it towards him and went for the ladder. Carlos waited until she was up before he followed her. A croc leaped out the water and tried to grab Carlos' foot, but lucky for Carlos he was out of reach. Carlos got up the ladder and took in deep breaths as he was in shock of almost getting his foot caught in a croc's mouth. "You ok, Carlos?" Sheva asked him as she was holding her knees. Carlos nodded. "Yeah, that was close." He said as he got up and looked down in the water, the crocs started to swim away knowing that they can't get to them. "Let's just find this insignia and get out of here. I really don't like this place at all." He said as he reloaded his gun and nodded to Sheva. Sheva nodded back and they both walked on, but they were ambushed by villagers as they entered a cabin.

Back with Chris' group, they were still busy taking on the villagers that ambushed them. As many they took down, more came. "When is this gonna end?!" Chris asked out as he sent a straight punch at a villager that held its face. "Hope it's soon!" Billy said as he kicked a villager away from striking him with a shield that had sharp spikes on them. "This is getting on my nerves! They are keep coming!" Rebecca said as she fired at a villager's head. "Rebecca, you go and find the insignia! We'll cover you!" Jill said as she did a cartwheel kick to a group of villagers, sending them to the ground. Rebecca nodded and ran through the cabins searching for the insignia, she was about to exit the cabin she was in when all of a sudden, a villager strikes at her with his spear. "Ah!" Rebecca screamed and covered her face, but nothing came, no pain or anything, she removed her arms and looked to see that the villager just stood there staring at her, then blood started to come out of its mouth. Rebecca was confused, but her confusion turned to happiness when she saw that Billy had saved her life by stabbing the villager in the back of the neck with a spear. Billy smirked at her. "Take it easy, doll face." He said as he then pushed the villager to the ground and fired at its head. "Hurry." He said to Rebecca as he fired at villagers that came at them. Rebecca nodded and made her way towards a cabin; she jumped through the window and saw a chest in the corner. She ran over to it and opened it up and saw a piece of the insignia. Smiling, she grabbed it and put it in her jacket and ran back to the others who had managed to kill every single one of them. "Hey, guys, i found it!" she called to them. Chris smiled at her. "Way a go, Rebecca." He said as he put his gun away. "I hope that was the last of them." He said as he wiped his forehead. Jill nodded as she did the same at him. "Yeah, me too." She then turned around and walked over to the bench and rested against it. "Man, what the hell happened to these people? Why would someone do this to them?" Billy asked as he stared down at the dead villagers that they killed. "I'm not sure why they did this, but I'm sure i know who would do this." Chris said as he walked over to them. "Wesker." He said which got them to nod. "Yeah, but why would he do this? That's the question we need an answer to." Jill said as she got off rested against the bench. "Let's get back to the dock and wait for Carlos to pick us up." She said as the others walked on.

Back with Claire's team, they were having more trouble than Chris' team. There were more villagers there than it was over there. One of the villagers' had transformed into something that none of them know what. Claire was running from it as it chased her. She fired at it, but it didn't seem to do anything. "What the fuck are you?" she asked out as she continued to fire at it while backing away. "Claire! You're cornered!" Steve cried out as Claire's back hit the wall, she was cornered like Steve had yelled. Claire's eyes went wide as the thing came closer to her. "Claire, get down!" Leon called out as he aimed his rifle to the creature. Claire nodded and got down and covered her head as Leon fired at the creature. The creature roared in pain and fell to it's knees and its mouth opened, which give them a clear view of its weak spot. Leon nodded to Steve and Steve grabbed his magnum and fired three shots at the creature. The creature roared in pain and fell down to the ground, dead. Claire removed her arms from her head and stared at the dead creature, she sighed in relief, but they weren't out of danger yet. There was some villagers still around and Sherry was taking care of them, but was having some trouble. Sherry reloaded her gun as fast as she can, but she was grabbed by the throat and was getting strangled. "Gah!" she gasped out and dropped her gun as she tried to get the villager's hands off. "Sherry!" Claire cried out as she ran to help her. Claire glared at the villager and punched him in the face, which in resulted on letting go of Sherry. Sherry gasped for air and coughed a couple of times. Hands grabbed her gently and pulled her away as gunshots came at the villagers. Sherry was then pulled into a hug. "You ok, babe?" Steve asked her as he made his way back to the dock so Sherry could breathe again. Sherry slowly nodded and coughed again. "I'm fine, thanks to my mom." She said as she coughed again as her throat hurt and her voice sounded wrong. Steve nodded and his eyes went wide on seeing a villager there in front of them. The villager then charged at them with his spear, Steve wrapped an arm around Sherry's waist and twirled her around and aimed his gun at the villager's head and fired, killing him. Sherry was in shock of what happened, she looked at the villager that fell to the ground dead and then she turned to look at Steve who was glaring at the villager. Sherry smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek which got Steve to stop glaring and smile at her. "Steve! Sherry!" their names were called by Leon as he and Claire came running at them. "There are still some more villagers! We need to take them out together!" Claire said as she and Leon got on their knees and aimed their guns at the villagers that were approaching. Steve and sherry saw that there was about 5 more villagers left. Nodding, they got out their guns and aimed them and together they fired, hitting the villager's in the head, neck, stomachs, and knees.

Back with Carlos and Sheva, they had managed to take down the villagers that ambushed them. Carlos put away his gun. "That wasn't so hard. I hope the others are ok." He said as he searched the cabin for the insignia. Sheva nodded and put her gun away too and followed Carlos on searching the cabin. "I'm sure they are fine." She said as she exited the cabin after searching and finding nothing. Carlos nodded and followed her out. "The insignia must be around here somewhere." He said as he then spotted a chest up ahead. "There's a chest over there. The insignia may be in there." He said as he jogged over. Sheva followed him. They reached a tower and entered it, but as soon as they did, a villager reached in the window and grabbed Carlos by the neck and tried to strangle him. "Gah! Sheva!" he called out for help. Sheva grabbed her gun and fired two shots at the villager. The villager released his grip on Carlos who turned around to him and grabbed his knife and stabbed the villager in the throat killing him. Carlos glared as the villager fell to the ground dead. "Son of a bitch." He mumbled as he rubbed his neck. "Thanks." He said to Sheva who nodded. "You welcome." She said as she opened the chest and found the insignia. "Found it. Let's get back to the boat." She said which made Carlos groan. "I hate crocs." He said as he followed Sheva. Sheva nodded in agreeing with Carlso about hating crocs. "Me too." She said as she looked down from the top of the ladder and then jumped in. Her splashing caught the attention of the crocs around. Carlos sighed and followed her in. "We better just make a run for it." He said to her as he noticed a croc pop its head from the water and swam towards them. Sheva nodded and then they both ran forward. Crocs leaped out at them, but they managed to dodge them by driving under water and swimming away, which caused the crocs to attack each other. Carlos and Sheva smirked at the crocs as they reached the boat. "Phew, that was close." Carlos said as he took a deep breath. Sheva nodded. "If i ever go to a zoo with my future children, I'm never gonna let them go and see a croc ever." He said which made Sheva giggle at that. "Let's get the others." Carlos said as he got into the boat and started it up.

They headed towards where Claire's group is. "Hey, Carlos?" Sheva called to him. Carlos looked down to her. "What?" he asked. "How long have you loved Natasha?" she asked him. Carlos sighed. "Ever since I met her, love at first sight it was. She was so beautiful, it was her first day at S.T.A.R.S. like always the newbie's get teased or pranks. Of course, i pranked her and teased her for a while, but stopped when i noticed that she hated them, so i apologised to her and we talked for while and got to know each other. Later on, we became best friends. It was just when we had that mission at the mansion i admitted that i loved her." Carlos explained as he sighed at the memory, then he smiled at remembering Natasha's face when the pranks happened. Sheva listened and stared at him, she was interested on knowing and meeting this Natasha. "What about her?" she asked. Carlos turned to her. "What about her?" he asked. "Did she fall in love with you two?" she asked him. Carlos sighed. "I'm not sure, but if she did, i would be the happiest man ever." He said as he smiled at imagine him and Natasha together. Sheva smiled at his face. "I'm sure she does feel the same way." She said as she turned to see Claire's group waving at them. "You guys ok?" Carlos asked them as they jumped on the boat. "yeah, apart from being ambushed by crazy villagers that had flesh and skin ripped off." Leon said as he rested his head on Claire's. "We got ambushed too, but there wasn't that many, but we did get attacked by crocs." Carlos explained. "Crocs?" Steve questioned as he then noticed that Carlos and Sheva were both soaked. "You guys are gonna get a cold." He told them. Sheva nodded. "Yeah, maybe." She said as she moved so sherry could sit down. "Let's get Chris and the others. They may need our help. If we were ambushed, they would have been too." Claire said as she nodded to Carlos to move. Carlos nodded back and started to control the boat to the location where Chris' group is waiting for them.

Where Chris' group is, they were standing at the docks waiting for Carlos to pick them up, they were glad that no more villagers had come and attacked them. "Carlos better hurry up, I really don't want to stay here too long." Jill mumbled out. Chris turned to her. "I know, sweetheart, we just have to wait for Carlos patiently." He said to her. jill nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, you're right." She said. Rebecca sighed and reloaded her gun as she noticed that it was empty. Billy watched her with a sile, but his attention turned to a noise of a boat, he then smiled when he saw Carlos and the others coming their way. "We don't have to wait for long. Here is our ride out of here." He tells them as he waved at Carlos. Carlos stopped the boat at the dock and smiled at them. "Need a ride?" he asked. Chris smirked at him and got on the boat with jill, Rebecca and billy following him. "Go." Chris ordered. Carlos nodded and reversed the boat and turned it around and headed away from here, but stopped when their path was blocked by spikes and villagers appeared above them with bows and arrows. "Carlos, you steer! We'll shoot!" Chris ordered as he and the others got their guns out and fired at the villagers. Carlos steered the boat so they wouldn't get fired by the arrows and also by the bombs the villager up ahead was throwing at them. "Slow down! It's hard enough to shoot as it is!" Billy called to him. Carlos nodded and slowed down, but he didn't notice that there was a tree log in front of them; he then bumped into it, causing everyone to fall on their knees or asses. "Careful, Carlos! You'll capsize us!" Sheva called to him. Carlos nodded and quickly steered them away from the tree log. Taking out the last villager, the block way was clear. Carlos steered them out of there and speeded up towards the door, there were villagers in the water, blocking them off, but Carlos just steered at them, killing them. "We're almost there!" sherry called to them as her hair blow around, just like everybody else's. Carlos smirked when he reached the dock to where the door is. Everyone quickly got off and the ones that had the insignias walked over to the door and the first person started to put in the insignias. They all smiled as they heard a click, knowing that the door was unlocked. Rebecca opened the door and they all went through.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry i did say that the next chapter will be put up asap, but my dad had me off the internet since he was busy on it, so i hope you will like this one, like i said they were split up in three groups. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter**

**Thanks**

**Sexy Evil Nat**


End file.
